malachaifandomcom-20200214-history
Character Tropes
Main Characters Malachai Parker * Papa Wolf: Kai is very protective of his daughters and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth and Isabella's safety and well being. He even killed his own mother in order to protect Isabella. Kai trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and Isabella and his love for her has no bounds. * First Love: Katherine is the first woman Kai has ever had a serious relationship with, and the only one he has ever truly loved. * You Are Better Than You Think You Are: Katherine believes there is a genuinely noble man under the sociopathic maniac. Due to her influence, she proves herself right. * Dark Messiah: Kai is extremely powerful, extremely deadly and extremely dangerous. If he breaks free, it is unknown what kind of trouble and havoc he will wreak. Kai is of an unusual kind considering that he has the special ability of consuming and absorbing other witches magic. Meaning that if he chooses to, Kai can absorb or take the powers of other witches whenever he pleases. * Would Hit a Girl: Not in a case of Domestic Abuse, but when they pose a threat, and considering he slums about with supernatural creatures most of the women he knows are certainly dangerous. * Evil Wears Black: Kai is seen wearing black clothing, which is fitting, considering that he is the Big Bad of the show. In fact, Kai wears all black clothing. Brandon North * What the Hell, Hero?: Calls Kai out big time for trying to cheat the laws of life and death. All he can really say is I Warned You when he doesn't listen. * Papa Wolf: Brandon will fight tooth and nail to protect his babies: Katherine, Elizabeth and Isabella. * When He Smiles: He does grin and smirk sardonically, mischievously or psychotically quite a lot, but his genuine smiles are quite the sight. * Squishy Wizard: Brandon is one of the most powerful characters in Malachai, since he is a werewolf-warlock hybrid. * Psychic Powers: Brandon possesses powerful mental faculties which he uses to manipulate the minds of others and corrupt them. He is also very adept at telekinesis, which he constantly uses on-screen. Katherine North * Emotion Suppression: After losing her child Katherine hides her grief. * Hot-Blooded: Katherine is passionate, spunky and opinionated. Comes with being a werewolf. * Mama Bear: Katherine loves her daughters more than anything, and she will fight tooth and nail to protect them. * Heroic BSoD: Katherine has one when she discovers that she's pregnant. * Fetus Terrible: She was worried about this possibility, but it's ultimately averted. * Alpha Bitch: She definitely shows shades of this without her humanity. * Berserk Button: Hurt any one of Katherine's loved ones and watch her wrath. * Good Is Not Soft: Katherine is generally nice and caring but it isn't a good idea to get on her bad side by hurting people she loves. * Manipulative Bitch: Katherine with her humanity off. She is cold, manipulative and cunning. * Nice Girl: Katherine is kind, compassionate, friendly and down to earth. She is the kind of person anyone would want to befriend. Isabella Parker * Daddy's Girl: Bella is Kai's first biologic child. She loves her father very much, and given her circumstances, Kai is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Kai loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. * Sins of Our Fathers: As Kai notes, Bella has "inherited" all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Deadpan Snarker: Bella is liberal with her sarcasm and witty remarks in general. * Hot Witch: Bella is a physically attractive young woman and a powerful, skilled witch. * Pintsized Powerhouse: 5’2” and badass. * Wonder Child: Bella is fathered by vampire-witch hybrid, Kai Parker, despite his undead nature. * When She Smiles: Bella rarely lets her guard down, but when she does her smile is genuinely a sight to see. Elizabeth Saltzman * Luke, I Am Your Father: Alaric tells Lizzie that he is her biologic father. However, she wants nothing to do with him * Heterosexual Life-Partners: Her and Isabella have been through thick and thin, always having each others' backs. They consider each other sisters. * Like a Daughter to Me: Kai makes comments about Lizzie being his kid. Later on, he finally adopts her as one of his children along with his wife Katherine. Kaiaphas Parker * Cool Uncle: He is this to Elizabeth and Isabella. * Friendly Neighborhood Vampire: He agreed to become a vampire in the first place to protect his nieces. * Complete Immortality: Kaiaphas cannot be permanently destroyed by any means, and if he can, the method must be very specific and is usually related to whatever grants him immortality in the first place. * Creepy Good: Scares the hell out of his family, but he's on their side when shit hits the fan. * Bi the Way: Is pansexual, and has been seen having encounters with both men and women. * Overprotective Dad: Katherine comments that Kaiaphas is overprotective of both Lizzie and Bella. "Just remember: anything you do to her, I do to you."